Time tells the Difference
by PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN
Summary: What would have happened to FFX if Cloud was there to help them? Would things be the same again? Pairings undecided, write suggestions in reviews or PM me.
1. Prologue

I just got this amazing idea for a new fic! Now I'm going to try and score some reviews!

This is a fiction, not a one-shot and a crossover of FFVII and FFX.

Title: Time Tells the Difference

Rating: T for swearing, some innuendos, and emotions.

Genres: Adventure/Humour

Main characters: Cloud, Vincent, Tidus, Yuna

Pairings: Undecided, tell me in the reviews about what you think.

Description: not really AU, the story loosely follows the FFX storyline, except with new adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix. Therefore I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or 10. P.S. If I did own them, I wouldn't make every single one of their storyline so f***ing **TRAGIC**.

Time tells the difference

Prologue: What's Left?

_Diary:_

_This is the first time in ages that I wrote something. How long has it been? 2000 years? Give or take a century? And I still look the same, huh? Have you ever wished to be immortal? You have, right? Here's a warning: don't wish for something if you don't know its consequences… you'll seriously regret it. You probably won't be as lucky as me either, since I still have someone to talk to… for comfort, I guess. And not to mention that time just stands there mocking you for what you are. Nothing really changes, nothing, nothing at all._

_Cloud Strife_

Cloud closes the diary with a touch of irony, it's not like anyone's ever going to read it, who was he warning? He stood up from the chair and walked back to his bedroom, sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. A sense of green touched him. _Ah, you're still waiting for me, Aerith? You too? Zack?_ _How are you guys doing? Waiting for me for an eternity must be pretty painful. I know, I know. I'll try my best to help the citizens here._ A hint of smile crept over his face._ After all, you were the one that taught me, Aerith. Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind waiting, because you're still going to waiting for a long time._ He lied back on the soft bed and threw his arms behind his head. _Good night._

His sleep was without dreams, which suited him just fine since dreams normally mean something's gone wrong, dreams are distress signals that the Planet or Gaia sent, to him, the one fused with the planet, the mako that runs in his veins, the planet's energy, ever replenishing, everlasting. In return of eternal life, he poses as the Planet's guardian, eliminating any threats of the planet. Not that he wished for this, but simply because that if the Planet is destroyed, there won't be a Promised Land, and he would lose the two most important people in his life that are currently residing in the life stream: Aerith and Zack. So he did his job, in return for a chance of reunion with his loved ones.

_**Cloud.**_ His dreamless sleep began to take shape, and he finds himself surrounded by green streams of life.

_Another Crisis, I suppose?_

_**Yes.**_

_What is it?_

_**A new Sin.**_

Cloud sighed, _what about it?_

_**There's a summoner named Yuna. Help her defeat Sin.**_

_What's so different about it this time?_

_**There is a chance… a small chance… that Eternal Calm can be achieved.**_

_Eternal Calm, huh? Is there a chance for me to return after this?_

_**No, I'm afraid not.**_

_I see. I will go._

_**Good, remember this. The child is special, protect her at all cost.**_

_As you wish._

The conversation ended, and Cloud stirred awake. He jumped out of bed and changed into his black outfit, a design similar to the SOLDIER uniform he once wore. He grabbed all seven of his swords and fitted them on the harnesses on his back. _It's sure been a long time._ He thought, opening a metal box in the corner of his room and taking out three matirias. _How long has it been since I used these? A few decades, I guess._ Musing over the fact that these were the only matirias left in this world, he stood up and headed towards the door. His memories straying to the first Sin he defeated with the summoner at the time, _I don't see how this is going to be any different to last time._

The wind blows mercilessly across his porcelain skin as he stepped out of his wooden hut and jogged towards the direction of the closest civilization. _Let's hope I get killed this time._

**Prologue END**

Gimme some reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is ready to be reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix.

Time tells the difference

Chapter 1: As a Guardian

The sun appears on the eastern horizon, signaling a new day. Cloud walked into the village, most shops were just opening and so he looked around and headed into a nearby weapon shop.

The shop owner was a short man with black hair and tanned skin. He took in his customer and politely asked:"How may I help you?"

"Do you polish swords?"

"Yes, of course."

"How long would it take to polish seven?"

The shop owner looked at Cloud in a funny way, _seven swords? Is this guy crazy? B_efore replying." if the work is done quickly, it should be ready in just 20 minutes."

"How much?"

"What quality do you want them to be in?"

"As good as possible."

"That would be 7,000 Gil for all seven of them." _Come on, you can't be serious. No one can afford the best polishes in this town._

Cloud nodded and took off the harness in his back, passing over the seven swords:"Finish as fast as you can." He then took out a wallet from his jacket and tossed over the 7,000 Gil.

The shop owner stood there dumb folded, then looked at Cloud again and quickly nodded and started polishing. _Who is this guy? Oh well, and I thought my best polishing stones would be wasted in this tiny village, lucky me…_ he smiled to himself as he began working.

Cloud leaned against the wall in the shop and closed his eyes. _Things are so expensive these days._

Approximately 25 minutes later:

The shop owner returned to the front of the shop and handed the newly-polished swords to Cloud, "There, it's all done."

Cloud walked forward and took the swords, examining them shortly before fitting them back in their respective harnesses. "Have you heard of a summoner called Yuna?" he asked.

The shop owner shook his head. "No."

"I see. Thank you." And he left.

Behind him, the shop owner stood there pondering: _I think I've seen those seven swords before…_ Overcame by his thoughts, the short man went to the back of the shop and looked at some records of ancient swords. To his surprise, it was there, the legendary six-piece sword: First Tsurugi, he quickly checked the date the sword was made… his expression turned to one of excitement and looked at his own hands. _I can't believe I just polished seven legendary swords._ He then felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered that he charged the man for it.

Aboard the S. S. Liki:

The ship sailed along the ocean. Tidus looked out a side viewport and enjoyed the view, his brain still trying to work out what had happened. He remembered the 'thing' that attacked Zanarkand, and then the ship's crew saved him, and now what?

"Wow, you seem busy." Startled by the sound of a feminine voice, he turned around to find Yuna standing next to him, an expression of wonder on her face.

"Just thinking." He replied, his lips curved upwards to form a slight smile.

"You don't need to be sorry for what you did the other day." She said," You didn't know what was going on."

"Yeah, but still." He said shamefully, remembering his earlier 'almost' costly interference.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, sporting her unique sweet smile on her lips, making the blonde youth want to ki… _No, no, no. What are you thinking about, Tidus._ He mentally smacked himself, and answered:" Alright." He spared a glance behind her, and saw her furry bodyguard standing tall as always.

_Geez… I wonder if Kimahri would have killed me already if I kissed Yuna just then… Ah, TIDUS!!! Stop thinking about kissing her, what's wrong with me…_

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked, seeing many weird emotions flash across the athlete's face.

"Oh, I'm fine…" he reassured her. _Stop looking at me like that, ah Geez, I can forget about sleeping today…_

A sudden wave rocked the ship, the blonde youth looked around:"What was that?"

"SIN."

Cloud lied on a hotel bed, trying to sleeping and make contact with the Planet.

The familiar green-ish feeling surrounded him again.

_Where is she?_

_**The summoner?**_

_Yes._

_**Not too far from you.**_

_It will take too long to find her._

_**No.**_

_?_

_**She will look for you.**_

_She doesn't even know that I exist._

_**Your paths will cross soon. Be prepared.**_

_I see._

_**You do not lack sleep. Go now.**_

_I understand._

Cloud opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, _I better get going._ He thought, walking out of his room and returning the key to the receptionist. He left the hotel. A sudden wave of panic registered in his consciousness, _SIN,_ he thought, closing his eyes and entering a temporary half-sleep state.

_Gaia, can you get me there right now?_

_**Alright.**_

Cloud opened his eyes again as wave of green light began to envelope him, he soon found himself on the deck of the S. S. Liki. Inspecting his surroundings, the veteran SOLDIER instantly spotted the SIN. Drawing his sword, Cloud charged at it with blinding speed, he jumped up and scored a slash and a kick on its fin. A deep grunting sound came from within the SIN as its pace slowed down. Jumping up again, Cloud added two more swords onto the First Tsurugi and slashed at SIN continuously. Hitting it multiple times before sending a kick to its side, SIN howled in pain as it tries to moves away from the ship and continues to head towards Kilika Island. Cloud quickly jumped after it, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the faces of the crews. Running across the water, Cloud landed on SIN's back. He added another sword to the First Tsurugi and plunged the sword into SIN's skin, then grabbed the hilt and ran along its back, tearing the hard skin apart and creating a long gash on it. A shriek of pain tore through the air and SIN dived under the water, retreating from its prepared attack on the island.

_Seems like I didn't lose any of my skills after all, _Cloud thought. He took apart the swords and sheathed them separately back into their harnesses and headed back towards the ship. _And the weapon smith was better at polishing blades than I thought._

The company stares as the blonde swordsman that suddenly appeared pursued after SIN, their eyes grew wider when he tore apart the skin on its back, followed by an ear-splitting screech and the sight of SIN moving away from its course.

The blonde-haired swordsman started to run back to the ship and jumped onto the deck, not even breaking into a sweat. They continued to stare at him as he walked towards them, the collar of his jacket covering half of his facial features. He stopped in front of them, and asked a simple question to Yuna:"Are you a summoner?"

Hesitantly, she replied:"Yes." Then her eyes widened, "Are you… unsent?"

Cloud rolled his eyes:"Does it look like I'm dead?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No matter. I take it that you are Yuna?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"That's not important. I will be your additional guardian." Cloud continued," if you will have me of course."

"Yeah, of course. But…"

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"No. It's not that. But… what do we call you?"

"Cloud… Cloud Strife."

"Alright Cloud. I accept you as my guardian." Yuna couldn't help but feel a little excited having a new powerful guardian.

The rest of the group walked forwards, they each exchanged friendly gestures and names. After a brief introduction, the tense atmosphere slowly began to dissipate.

"So, where are you from, Cloud?" Wakka asked.

"As in my hometown?"

"Ya."

"Nibelheim."

"Huh? Where's that?" the dark skinned man looked at his companions for an insight, but they just shook their heads.

"It was destroyed a long time ago." Cloud explained, sensing the irony in his own words, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Oh, sorry man, ya."

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off.

"Cloud, how did you get here?" Tidus piped in, a slight hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you suddenly appear on the deck?"

"Gaia sent me here. Don't stress yourself on the details, I'll explain later."

"Okay, last question. How did you damage SIN?" This time it was Lulu.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that… yet."

"What do you mean you can't tell us? Are you hiding something from us?" Wakka accused, pointing his finger at the new arrival.

He was awarded with a glare:" Of course I have things to hide, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what you know may help us battle the SIN."

"Don't run your mouth about things you don't understand, youngling. I will reveal in time."

An awkward silence filled the air before being broken again.

"Youngling?" Kimahri asked for all of them. One thought ran through all of their minds: _I'm sure the kid is only about 20, why does he call us younglings?_ "You only look about 20."

"I know, appearances can be deceiving." Cloud calmly answered, realizing his misuse of words and trying not to show it.

"So how old are you then? 100? 200?..." Lulu inquired.

Cloud sighed:"I said that I'll tell you guys in time, okay? Now just forget about this until later." Before any of them can protest, he walked away.

Behind him, the others are engaged in another topic already. "So, guys. Wanna make bets about how old he is, ya?" (It's obvious who said that)

"Uh… sure!" they all answered. "Alright, when he tells us, the one that gets the closest wins, okay, ya?""Alright."

Guesses:

Tidus: 500

Yuna: 2000

Lulu: 500

Wakka: 200

Kimahri: 1000

"Yuna, are you sure that's the number you want to put down? It's kind of unlikely, you know…" Tidus quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm… Just you wait, when he tells us, I'm sure I'll be right!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Guts." And with that, Yuna went back to her room. The others just stared at her back as she walked away.

"Now that she's out of the way…"Tidus turned around to the others, "wanna find out more about Spiky?"

"Who's Spiky?" Lulu asked.

"Cloud, of course. Haven't you noticed his hairstyle? I wonder how much jell he uses? I think I'm gonna get a better hairstyle too! Okay, anyways, wanna follow him?"

"You mean stalking, ya?"

"Oh, come on, guys, don't you want to know more about him?"

"But he said he'd tell us soon…"

"Oh, come on! How long's that going to take? Or are you too scared?"

"Who said I'm scared, ya!" Wakka shouted.

_Heh, as predictable as ever, one down…_

"Don't you guys want to know how he magically appeared on the ship?"

That got the witch thinking.

_Heh, two down._

"Are we going or not?"

"I'm coming, ya!"

"I'll come, too."

The three stares at Kimahri…

"… Fine, I'll come too."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The company of four followed the path Cloud took and saw him leaning on the railing and his eyes unfocused.

"What do you think he's doing, ya?" Wakka whispered, his answers were two shake of heads.

Then suddenly, Cloud frowned.

"???"

Yuna was finding it boring in her room, so she walked out. After a short trip around the ship, she spotted Tidus, Lulu and Kimahri around a corner, hiding their bodies behind the wall and peeking out only their faces, she quickly walked up to them:"Wh…" Before she could make any other noise, Tidus' hand covered her mouth and dragged her out of view. "Shh…… Be quiet."

Before she could ask any other questions, their attentions went back to Cloud, who's still in the same position as before, the frown still on his face. Yuna found his expressions fascinating and joined the group.

"Why's he frowning?" she whispered, when no one answered, she didn't ask anymore and just stared at Cloud like the other four.

And Cloud smiled, a genuine smile, the spies' jaws hit the ground, and just when they were about to pick them up, Cloud chuckled. While the five spies stood there motionless still trying to find out what's going on in Yuna's new guardian's mind, Cloud closed his eyes. The blue orbs disappeared under his eyelids, the smile remained on his face.

Turning away from Cloud, the five stalkers talked among themselves.

"What the hell's wrong with him?"

"How would I know?"

"Are you sure he's mentally stable?"

"Maybe he's hallucinating…"

"I don't know guys. He's lived a long time, remember?"

ETC…

**Chapter 1 END**

So… tell me what you think!

All comments are welcome, whether it's one sentence or two pages!!!

MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE

Until next chapter!!!-PCBA


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 UPDATED!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix.

Time tells the difference

Chapter 2: Feelings?

Three days later

Kilika Island:

Yuna and Tidus are engaged in a hearty conversation about Zanarkand while the guardians stood close by, observing their actions.

"I think we should tell him." Lulu muttered, referring to the face that Yuna won't live through the final battle.

"No. We shouldn't." Cloud said, in his usual monotonous voice.

"But…"

"Yuna won't die."

"But when she summons the Final Aeon, she'll have to sacrifice herself."

"If she proves herself worthy, she won't have to summon it."

The others look at Cloud confused.

"You guys know that you need the Final Aeon to defeat SIN, right?"

"Yeah, ya."

"And you know that Final Aeon is a weapon."

"Yeah."

"And that if it's a weapon, it's not necessary to have it to kill SIN."

"Wha? Really?"

"Let's just say that if Yuna proves herself worthy, she won't have to die." Cloud said, "Now that's all the information I'm giving out today, no questions until tomorrow." _I think I'm starting to like traveling with these guy, their expressions are worth dying for. But I can't give away that major piece of information without giving away another piece of information since the first piece of information alone can crumble both Yuna and Tidus... And there's someone else that can reveal it for them… But she'll probably try to kill Yuna for her beliefs…_

_Don't think about the past too much, Cloud._

_I know, Zack. You guys will watch over me, right?_

_Of course._

_Yeah._

The short exchange went unnoticed by the other three guardians as he started to walk away, drowning in his thoughts. _Jecht… what were you thinking at the time. If only you guys waited for me, this would have been already over, I would have actually had a chance of dying… and Auron is still unsent, huh? That's nice. These guys are going to need all the help they can get and the only other person in the world that's older than me is… Vincent. I gotta go wake him soon. That vampire… _ A smile crept up to his face as he remembered the red-cloaked man, _the only one that knows as much as I do._

"Cloud!" Yuna's voice came from behind him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to the temple. As my guardian, you'll have to come as well."

"I know, I will come." _Meeting Ifrit again will be fun. Zack, back then you were always bragging about defeating him._

_That was a long time ago, Cloud, don't bring it up. I suffered multiple burns from its attacks._

_Gee, cool down, will you? Blame Genesis for summoning him._

_Too bad he's sealed away._

"Hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Cloud shouted back as he ran towards the group, ascending to the Kilika Temple. _I need to talk to the Planet after this._

After a few minutes:

At the entrance of the temple:

A dark-skinned woman and her lone guardian stood in front of the group: "Oh, if it isn't Summoner Yuna. All these guardians, things must be pretty different from the view of the daughter of Lord Braska."

Before anyone can rebut her statement, Cloud stepped in front of the crowd:"The more and stronger a summoner's guardians are, the better chance he or she has of defeating SIN. Don't you know that?" It was unusual for Cloud to stand up to people without a good reason, and he didn't know what was making him do something that he hasn't done in centuries.

"Move aside, choboco head. I wasn't talking to you." The woman known as Dona seemed irritated.

"Choboco head? You know, everyone that's ever called me now is dead." Cloud wanted to laugh at his own ironic joke, but seeing the woman's face pale, he decided to keep it to himself. Of course, he also noticed the stares he received from members of his group.

Not wanting to give up the insults, Dona continued:"What, did you kill them all?"

"Why would I kill them? They all had a long life and died peacefully at the end." Putting double emphasis on his words, Cloud answered calmly.

"How old are you?"

"Why would I want to tell you that? Only a few beings on this planet know about that."

The woman seemed to have finally given up, and walked out. "Good luck on your pilgrimage, Summoner Yuna, and keep a leash on your guardians while you're at it." She threw at Yuna as she walked past, only to be stopped by Cloud's sword at her neck, the finely-polished blade shining under the sunlight. Her guardian changed into an attack stance, and charged at the ex-SOLDIER.

"Leave this to me." Cloud told the others, as he withdrew a paralyze materia from his jacket with his left hand and fired it at Dona's guardian, the man stopped in midstride and stayed there. The movement, however, was enough time for Dona to summon Ifrit. Cloud smirked, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

What happened next made everyone there stare. Ifrit bowed before Cloud, his arm extended and gave him a fire materia. "It has been a long time, Ifrit. You've grown weaker by staying in that temple."

"**It offers peace. And indeed it has been a long time. I sense you have a favor to ask of me?" the Aeon replied with a deep voice, still on his knee.**

Cloud nodded:" Since the young woman summoned you just when we needed, would it be alright for you if Yuna didn't have to kneel in the temple and pray for 20 minutes?"

"**The summoner that you are guardian of?"**

"Yes."

"**Of course, I assume you are here because of the Planet again."**

"Obviously, now just do the rituals and we'll be off."

"**Certainly."** The Aeon turned to Yuna, now that the rest of the group sees him, he wore shades of red and orange, with black hair and emerald eyes that stare with burning intensity. _How can Cloud not flinch when looking him in the eyes? _Yuna wondered.

"**Summoner, are you willing to brave the fires of my soul if I was to lend you my power."**

"Yes." Yuna answered in a determined voice.

"**Cloud speaks highly of you, you should cherish him. He is a kind and generous person…"**

"For Planet's sake, what's wrong with you Ifrit, has living in that temple made you want to give away free information about me?" Cloud quickly stopped the Aeon from further recounting his life. The others chuckled, and then realized that they were making fun of an Aeon… not a good idea…

"**Sorry, I was distracted. I cannot help it, you bring back memories of when I was still human."** The Aeon himself smiled a little, before turning back to Yuna. **"Why have you chosen to become a summoner, young one? Knowing what would happen if you continue down this path."**

"To protect life, even at the cost of my own." She stated, the Aeon did not miss a slight hesitation in her words, and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "I admit that I am afraid, that I'm not strong. But I believe in myself and my guardians, that we together can beat SIN, at all cost."

"**Those are brave words, Summoner, as you have faith in those around you, I will as well. You and your guardians have a long journey ahead of you Yuna, daughter of Braska. Accept what is offered to you is the only advice I can give you."**

Nodding her head in acceptance, the fayth bows to her and flies into her body, its fire burning her, she shuddered from the small amount of pain as the fire eventually cooled down in her body, the process took about a few minutes as she forces herself not to scream.

"**Now I have something that you need to hear… in private."**

The others looked at the Aeon with confusion, even Cloud. But Yuna nodded and followed Ifrit away, stopping again about fifty meters from the others.

Then the Ifrit spoke again:**"I sense you harbor feelings for Cloud and the son of Jecht."**

Yuna gulped, _how does he know, even I myself am not sure about Cloud…_ "Yes."

The Aeon nodded, **"Well, I have some information for you."**

When Yuna didn't respond, he immediately assured her. **"No, there's nothing wrong with me, just that seeing Cloud again brought my human self back."**

Yuna meekly replied:"Okay…"

The Aeon let out a sigh. **"Okay lady, know that I'm doing you a big favor here, and don't tell Cloud about this, he rarely get angry, but I don't want to be on his bad side. Anyways, as I was saying, I assume you know Cloud is very old. Don't be fooled by his appearances, long time of no friends can do that to someone. He is very kind and generous. He always considers and puts others before himself. He rarely makes mistakes and knows many things. Considering his personality, if you even get a simple smile from him, it means he like you. Half the time he's able to freeze the whole room up just by sitting there. He's sent to be your guardian by the Planet, otherwise known as Gaia. If you don't know what that means you can ask him later, again, if he replies it means he likes you. Now, do you have any questions?"**

"Um… Why does he smile to himself sometimes?"

"**I see, so you do take a big amount of interest in him…" **The Aeon nodded his head slowly as a blush began to form on the summoner's cheeks. **"When he feels too lonely or confused, he speaks to the ones dear to him that has passed away. They do not exist in the farplane, but resides within the life stream. So he has not let go of those two yet, huh, all the more reason for someone to get close to him and help him let go of his past."**

"Who do you mean by 'those two'?"

"**One is his best friend and the other is the one he loved. What made them so special is that he owes both of them his life. Now I cannot give you any more details about his past. You will have to find out by yourself. Wait, let me put it this way, if he trusts you enough to tell about his past, he's in love."** The Aeon laughed, **"the only reason I know of this is because my predecessor was a friend to his best friend, no one in the past centuries have ever gotten close to him."**

"And what makes you think that I will?"

"**Oh, that's easy. Why did you think he bothered to step out and confront Dona? Or why he asked me to spare you the praying process? He already cares for you, he just doesn't know it yet. Now, process that information and choose between the two."**

"Alright." Taking the Aeon's advice to heart, Yuna followed him back to the group.

"**Now, if that's all you require of my service, I shall go now."**

Cloud nodded and Ifrit left with a last sentence to Yuna: **"Remember what I told you, and don't ever give up."**

Yuna nodded and the Aeon left.

"So anyone want to explain what the hell just happened?" Lulu asked, breaking the silence.

"I knew Ifrit from the past." Cloud remarked, his face still expressionless, he then turned to Yuna and smiled a tiny tiny bit. "So, did Ifrit want to play matchmaker?"

Yuna caught the tiny tiny smile and nodded.

Surprisingly, Cloud burst into laughter, clutching his stomach in pain, noticing the odd looks he received, he explained. "Last time he tried to play matchmaker, he wanted me to marry Yunalesca." After that, he continued laughing while the others' jaws dropped, including Dona's. Wiping his tears from his eyes, he looked around him and stated his facial expressions turned back to normal. "Yuna, you have what you came here to get, now let's get going to Luca. I still have someone important to meet." His expression turned sour from some certain memories and beckoned to Yuna.

"Yeah, let's go." The said summoner replied, and led the way back down the hill, her cheeks still red from Ifrit's earlier comment. She couldn't help notice Cloud's overall build and the shining sapphire eyes. On the other hand, Tidus' eyes weren't shining. She found it odd and wondered why Cloud's eyes seemed to shine even in the dark.

On her side, Wakka nudged her with his elbow, "so why are you blushing like mad, ya?"

_Oh, crap. Why did he become so witty today?_ "What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. Your face is tomato red, ya."

"It's probably something Ifrit said, and asked her to keep secret. No need to keep questioning her." Cloud offered.

When Yuna looked at him and was about to thank him, she noticed that his eyes were unfocused. _How is he walking? _"Cloud, are you alright?" She couldn't help but ask.

The ex-SOLDIER's eyes focused themselves again, and turned his face around, noticing her genuine concern, he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Wow, he smiled. Does that mean he like me already?_ Brushing the thought away, she smiled back and turned her eyes back to the road. Her thoughts still jumbled up, she let out a small sigh and shook her head, focusing on getting to the docks.

_Cloud, I think she likes you._ Zack grinned.

_Yeah, I think so too._ Aerith added.

_Don't be absurd. She only just met me, and I'm 2,000 years older than her._ Cloud scolded them.

_Why deny it, Spiky? We know your head inside-out, so we know that you are beginning to like her too._ Zack countered._ Who cares about age? You still look about 20._

_Yeah, Cloud. It's been like a decade already since you at least made some friends._ Aerith backed him up. _There's nothing embarrassing about liking someone._

_Okay, now you two are just ganging up on me._ Cloud complained, trying to change the topic.

_Don't try and change the topic, choboco-head, didn't I tell you that we know your head inside-out?_ Zack said, _look, we're just saying that you should give this a try, at least get to know her better._

_I agree._ Aerith backed him up once again.

Cloud groaned, _fine, I will, now I just need lots of time to think._

_Alright, we'll leave you alone for now._ Aerith smirked playfully.

And their presences faded from his mind. _What's gotten into me today? I even smiled at her… twice for Yeven's sake. Am I falling for her? Sure she looks nice and has a good personality with mismatched eyes… Oh who am I kidding, she looks absolutely gorgeous. Fuck, I did NOT just think that. Grr… am I really starting to like her already? _He didn't bother finding an answer and just kept on walking. _Damn._

_I need to find someone that I can talk to that does not know my head inside-out. Vincent, he should be in Hojo's lab, and that would be in… Luca! Nice, I don't need to do any detours, even though I could just tell Gaia to get me there. But I still have to protect Yuna… Oh, never mind. I'll figure this out later._

Chapter 2 END

Please leave some reviews behind. And tell me who you want to pair up!


End file.
